


不要还给我

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 全是雷点, 复联四ptsd产物, 无节操负能量的肉, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 听着血腥爱情故事写的名字





	不要还给我

史蒂夫.罗杰斯正在把他的老二插进他爱人的身体里。  
巴基抓着他的背，喉咙里发出隐忍低哑的哭腔。他们当然不是第一次做这档子事了，但每一次都如同第一次一般让他们兴致盎然。  
美国队长因为血清改造后的老二大得有些过分，但巴基还是努力着把它全“吃”进了自己身体里，额头上也渗出了一层细密的汗珠。史蒂夫凑过去吻他，咬住他的下唇，仿佛要把它吃下去一般，含在嘴里吮咬。他又松开牙齿，总舌头舔着巴基的下唇，巴基伸出舌头去与他的贴在一起，像两只给对方理毛的猫似的。  
史蒂夫很快就完全进去了，硬得像钢铁一般的阴茎直直地插在巴基的直肠中，把里面填满得连一丝缝隙也不剩，碾平撑开里面每一寸肠肉。巴基呻吟得有些难耐的痛苦，但史蒂夫知道他喜欢这样，他们都是。他开始狠狠地挺腰，吻得巴基几乎失去呼吸。  
他的阴茎快速地抽插着以获取更多的快感，巴基那朝他张开的两腿间的穴口由原本的苍白被他长年累月操得褐色的色素沉淀，颜色变得微深，在强力的蹂躏下变得鲜红。紧致的肠肉在史蒂夫的老二上箍紧，又被操得松软，黏糊糊的肠液沾湿了股沟。  
他们并没有做很久，在史蒂夫射出来时，他也没有抽出去的意思，巴基也只是扣住了他的腰，把他俩的下身贴得更近，将精液尽数含在了身体里。  
他仍旧没有抽出来，他们躺了下来，史蒂夫从背后搂着巴基，半软的阴茎还插在里面。  
巴基有些气喘，笑着问：“哥们，你是要留在里面过夜吗？”  
史蒂夫去吻他的脖子与耳朵，“是的。”  
四下里是一片黑暗，巴基安静地闭了一会儿眼睛，又开口说：“可是我想面对着你。”  
于是史蒂夫抽了出来，抱着他翻过身，把巴基搂在了自己怀里。巴基的脸贴在他的脖子与锁骨之间，温热的呼吸喷吐在上面。史蒂夫拉着巴基的腿，让它架在自己的腰上，又把阴茎插进了巴基的肠道中，让他们紧密而不知羞耻地连接在一起。  
身体里含着一个外来物自然是有些不适的，但史蒂夫不是第一次这么做了……他习惯了屁股里夹着史蒂夫的老二睡觉，即使史蒂夫夜里醒来继续操他也不会让他醒过来。  
巴基把左手搭在史蒂夫的胸肌上，它坚实饱满而滚烫，厚重得像是一座山峰，或是父亲的怀抱一般值得依赖（尽管这种形容也许很不对）。他喜欢靠上去，他占有这座山，它让他无比安心踏实。  
巴基睡着了，但史蒂夫没有睡，他也许会一直睡不着，直到巴基离开。  
他在黑暗中凝视着他爱人的脸，心中像是被熨烫了一般平整舒适，他数着巴基额前的发丝，控制不住地亲吻巴基的额头，然后是眉梢、眼尾、鼻尖、唇珠。  
他梦中的爱人发出轻哼，呼吸在他亲吻时稍显凌乱。皮肤温热柔软，紧紧地贴着他，这一切曾紧紧存在于他的梦中。  
他的性器又在不自觉中硬了起来，让他的爱人似乎略感到不适，在睡梦中皱起了眉头。但史蒂夫并没有因此而抽出去或者控制自己的情欲，他只是再次抽插起来，抓着巴基的大腿，狠狠地抽出再撞进去。阴茎操开那个小洞，将里面的肠肉操得绵软细嫩，穴口的肠肉被他的阴茎牵扯出去，颜色鲜红欲滴。而巴基仍旧没醒，只是在梦中发出了难耐的呻吟，相较于清醒时的低沉，梦中的淫叫更加细软，带着含糊不清的眩晕。  
史蒂夫在巴基的身体上巡视，在每一寸皮肤上都留下鲜红的吻痕，嘴唇贴在皮肤上，再用力地吮吸亲吻，想要把他吞进肚子里。  
他的巴基允许他对他这样做，无论做什么都可以。他纵容他。  
他的手指把巴基身上勒出淤青，尤其是胯骨那里，全是他手指的印记。于是史蒂夫心满意足，阴茎抵在巴基的前列腺点上不间断地顶撞，梦中的人尖叫出来，精液射在了被子上。  
睡梦中的人依旧没有醒来，仿佛匍匐在史蒂夫怀中时，无论发生什么也无法唤醒他。  
他醒不过来，除非他想。史蒂夫低头，把脸贴在他的头发上，嗅着上面的气味……没有气味，也许是他沉浸于其中而无法自知。他抱着巴基，理所应当得那仿佛是他的孩子，的确，他是他的男孩。他抚摸着巴基沾着白色浊液的小腹，那不光滑，那里有刀疤与枪痕。他用食指刮下上面的精液，再把食指含进嘴里。  
倘若有什么能表达他爱他……史蒂夫咽下那些液体，抬起搭在他身上的那只手，把它放到自己的鼻尖下。他吻了吻他的手背，又不知餍足地伸出舌头细细地舔舐皮肤，他感受他手腕的动脉，一遍又一遍地抚摸遍身前这具裸体。  
有很多人爱着巴基，或爱他，他当然明白，很久之前就明白，但有什么能表达他对他的爱超出世上的任何一个人呢？大约是渴望？永远无法满足的饥饿的欲望，巴基是他的性快感的本身，他像患有暴食症的野兽，满足不适合形容他对于巴基的感受。他的手指抚摸在了巴基的喉咙上，手指摩挲着上面的喉结，动脉在他的手掌之下跳动……也许是杀死他把他永远地留在这里？  
不，早晚的事。  
他微笑起来，蓝色的眼睛里尽是温柔，像一池春水。当巴基在他身边时，他便清醒，当巴基离开时，他便沉寂。  
巴基在史蒂夫抽出去后，用手掌揉捏他的臀部时醒了过来。  
“你要走了吗？”巴基的爱人问，声音里满是委屈。即使是一片黑暗，他也看到了史蒂夫那双可怜巴巴的碧蓝色眼睛，连头上金色的头发似乎都因为难过而耸拉了下来。  
巴基轻轻地喘气，在史蒂夫把他的三根手指塞进去时。“不。”他说，翻身坐到了史蒂夫的腰上。  
史蒂夫用着手指继续扩张，抬起上身去亲吻巴基的脖子，低头咬住他的乳头。他的爱人非常懂得时机地尖锐地喘息了一声。  
他其实坐在他的手上，凭着跪在地上的膝盖支撑身体。  
“你剪头发了。”史蒂夫喘着气说。  
“嗯哼。”  
“这样看起来不像是拥有一个丈夫和五个孩子的妻子与母亲。”他又伸进了一只手指，中指与食指狠狠地揉着巴基前列腺点地方。  
巴基抱着他的脖子，呻吟得语无伦次，“我可没…哈，没有结婚……嗯么…也不是，你的妻子……”  
史蒂夫用牙尖去拉扯巴基的乳头，在乳晕上咬出鲜红的牙印。“我也许得在这里挂个环，上面刻上我的名字，好让你知道你是谁的。”  
陷在身体中的四只手指对于早已被史蒂夫操开了的巴基并不会吃力，反而能刚好给他带来足够的快感，让他抱着史蒂夫的脖子上下晃动着腰肢来愉悦自己。“有时我怀疑……你是不是，把…所有的混账话，都、都说给我了，嗯…然后才成为，成为他们眼里…一个脏字都没有的圣人。”  
史蒂夫笑着吻他，“是的，我是个杂种，你惯坏了的杂种。”  
他把手指全都抽了出来，暖呼呼的肠液从他的手指一直流到了他的手肘。那穴口一时还合不上，甚至能看见里面粉色的内壁。  
然后他把拳头抵在了上面，慢慢地陷了进去……将那粉色的肠壁撑开到极限，痛苦与愉悦并重，巴基的指甲嵌入了他肩膀上的肉里，浑身颤抖着，喘息像是啜泣。  
“你……混蛋！”巴基气喘吁吁地斥责他。  
“我爱你。”史蒂夫说，另一只手揽着他的腰，同时将拳头都塞了进去。  
那已经充血到了极点的阴茎在之前的性交之中几乎吐光了它所有的精液，现在只能吐出稀薄的前列腺液。  
“疼！”指甲切破了皮肤，鲜血渗了出来，血珠在光裸的脊背上滚落。  
“不要离开我。”史蒂夫轻轻地说，嘴唇贴在巴基的肩膀上。  
巴基没有说什么，低头蜷缩了下去，大滴的泪水从眼眶里掉出来，砸在史蒂夫的胸膛。  
史蒂夫揽紧了他的腰，用着自己的拳头操他，手腕带着半截小臂没入了那柔软的甬道之中将它几近撑破。被完全碾压得几乎磨碎的敏感点送上带着巨疼的绝望的快感，巴基几乎是吼了出来，“操你的！史蒂夫，你不如杀了我！！”  
而他咬住了巴基的耳垂：“我很想。”  
那双支撑着巴基身体重量的双膝最终颤颤巍巍地瘫软了下去，他坐在了史蒂夫的手臂上，让他的小臂几乎完全插进了自己的身体里，而巴基也是与此同时哭泣了出来。  
他哽咽着发抖，他的爱人的另一只手抱住了他的背，带着黏液的双唇一寸寸地滑过皮肤，泪水落下来与唾液混合在一起，他们活像是小时候搂在一起抱头痛哭的样子。  
“我爱你…我爱你，巴基……”史蒂夫用哭泣得几乎破碎的绝望的声音重复着说道，“我爱你，我爱你……”他像不知道世上还有其他词汇一般，也或是其他任何词语对他来说已经毫无意义了，他所需要的仅仅是“我爱你”与“巴基”。  
“我也爱你，史蒂夫…我不想说任何一个字，我想要你来替我说一切，永远都是，你就是我的一切。”  
他的拳头展开，用手掌抚摸柔软黏滑的内壁，巴基像一颗丰盈饱满的深紫色的葡萄，他渴望将他捏碎揉为渣滓，而他是一捧黑色的尘土，他要将它们混合在一起，变成一堆不分彼此的糜烂，直到世界尽头，宇宙塌陷之日，他们在熔炉之中一起消失，连灵魂都不剩下。他的爱人在他的掌控下射出了最后一丝精液，随后是不可控地流出的淡黄色尿液，顺着大腿流入了黑暗中。他的爱人像一只恼羞成怒的狼，扑倒了他，在他身上疯狂地啃咬，在他的身体上留下一个又一个流血伤口，才心满意足地趴在他身上，啜饮着他的鲜血。  
他从内到外地拥抱着他的巴基，他的手臂撑裂了穴口，鲜血像堵不住似地流得到处都是。而巴基似乎甘之如饴，从他身上也制造着伤口，他们好像两颗想要融合的恒星，总要在对方身上留下些什么伤口才好。  
他们接吻，这个吻也许持续了好几个小时，最终史蒂夫才抽了出来，鲜血混着肠液涂满他们的下身。  
“你不要走。”史蒂夫说。  
“我会回来的。”巴基说。

黑暗消失了，巴基睁开眼睛，理发师从他的头上剪下最后一缕长发。  
“满意吗，先生？”理发师问道。  
他付了钱给他，回到了自己的车子里等待着山姆。


End file.
